


Her biggest weakness

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Foot Massage, Massage kink, Porn Without Plot, Smut, office smut, supercat, totally a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat barefoot in her office, showing her perfect legs makes Kara weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her biggest weakness

As far as her friends were concerned, Kara had only one true weakness: kryptonite. Maybe Alex would add sprinkled doughnuts to the list (and pizza and ice cream) but what no one knew was that Cat Grant made Kara’s knees feel like jelly. Everytime she came out of her private elevator with her fast, determined strutt, Kara’s mouth went dry and some nether region of her body got wet. For her, the woman was like a walking sex Goddess, and she was at her complete mercy, sneaking glances at tight pencil skirts that accentuated her ass and low cut shirts that showed the perfect amount of cleavage.

But the sight that made Kara feel like she’d faint was that of her boss sitting in her office’s couch, legs propped on the coffee table, completely barefoot. More than once, Kara had wished she could straddle Cat in that impeccable sofa and make her scream her name, while they were both writhing against each other.

“Keira?” Cat said coldly, snapping Kara out of her thoughts. The girl couldn’t help the blush that crept up her face and Rao, she needed to find a way to cope with these feelings before she did anything more stupid than usual.

“Kim sent this draft for you to check” Kara finally managed to speak, delivering a sheet of paper.

“Oh” Cat looked down to the layouts on her lap and continued to examine them. “Just leave them in my desk, I’ll read that later”

One of her hands trailed down to her ankle and pressed down softly, letting out a small sigh. Before Kara could process what was happening, Cat took off one of her shoes, exposing red marks caused by the six inch stilettos.

“A-Are you ok, Miss Grant?” Kara stuttered, unable to look away as the woman kept rubbing her calf up and down.

“It’s fine, Kiera. The price of fashion is high. Something that you don’t have to concern yourself with. What do you think of this particular image?” Cat changed the subject, handing Kara one of the layouts. The girl sat down on the coffee table, right as Cat was propping her feet next to her.

Kara took a deep breath as she saw the picture. It was a candid image of Cat and herself (well, technically,  _ Supergirl _ ) during an exclusive interview for the Tribune. Cat was staring down at her notes, a hand covering her mouth and  _ Supergirl _ ? She was looking like a lost puppy, full heart eyes while she admired her mentor, friend and… well, impossible crush.

“It’s… Stunning. Such beauty in one image” Kara said breathily, looking Cat in the eyes. The woman bit her pen, trying to fight her own blush at the girl’s tone. She couldn’t entertain the thought that Kara found her… desirable. “And you look ok too, Miss Grant”

Kara laughed at the shocked expression in Cat’s face. The woman nudged her foot against Kara’s side, but the girl was faster and grabbed her leg as soon as it came close enough. Both women felt a jolt of electricity when they came in contact with each other. Kara, brain obviously disconnected from the rest of her body, began to work up the muscles, applying the right amount of pressure and going down, until her hands arrived at Cat’s ankle. The woman let out a delicious moan when Kara massaged, her hands going up and down the area.

“It’s ok” Kara assured as Cat turned to see out of her glass walls, to check that the office was empty. “We’re alone”

The blonde took both of Cat’s legs and lifted them, scooting to the right and placing both feet on her lap, where she had better access. Her boss watched with ravid attention as Kara slid her palm under her right foot, supporting her heel with the other, rotating it slowly.

“Mmmm” Cat said, trying to hold back her moan. “You’re really good at this”

“I’m good at a lot of things” Kara said breathlessly.

“Oh, yeah?” Cat said, challenging the girl to continue.

“Yes” Kara answered feigning ignorance. She storked the arch of Cat’s foot, her thumbs rubbing small circles. Cat couldn’t help but think that the motion would make her feel better in  _ other  _ places… But then Kara began to squeeze her toes and she arched her back arched, letting out a loud grunt of satisfaction. “I’m good at making appointments” Kara squeezed again and Cat gulped. “Getting your coffee” Squeeze. Cat felt like she might explode. “Reminding you of things and… well, some other stuff that are not work related, Miss Grant”

Kara stopped abruptly, hoping Cat would force her to get back to work on her beautiful legs again. She loved to be bossed around.

Cat Grant did not disappoint.

“Well, technically, your shift is over…” she said playfully, one of her feet pushing around Kara’s knees. She managed to spread the girl’s legs open and rubbed her heel against the younger woman’s knees. And yes, even through the fabric of her underwear, cat could feel how soaking wet Kara was from touching her. Oh, what would happen if she placed her hands on Kara? If she played with her nipples, while thrusting three fingers inside her?

The images did nothing but to further Cat’s boldness, so she pressed harder against Kara and the girl placed both of her hands to her sides, gasping for air.

“Let it out, baby” Cat purred and my God, those words alone could make Kara cum.

“Cat” she whispered, running her hands up and down the woman’s calves, feeling the strong muscles flex at the contact, strained with the effort of pushing against her center. When Cat’s toes hit a particular spot, Kara jumped off the coffee table, pinning Cat against the couch, their lips grazing but not touching completely. And by the look on the girl’s face, a look of being completely lost at what to do next, Cat let her tongue dart out and licked Kara’s bottom lip. 

Lips, tongues and teeth became a blur as soon as Kara accepted the request, their kiss messy, wet and rushed, as if they were trying to make up for the lost time. With one swift motion, Kara pushed Cat down, effectively pinning her small body against the cushions, careful to not press with her full weight.

“What do you want?” Cat whispered against her lips, her eyes clouded by lust. Those words resonated all the way to Kara’s core, her hips colliding violently against Cat’s.

“I want you to wrap your legs around my waist as I fuck you” she leaned down to whisper in the shell of her ear, licking and nipping. “I want to feel your muscles strained by your pleasure against my back as you ride my hand, Cat”

“Oh, God” she moaned, wrapping a hand around Kara’s neck to pull her down for a rough kiss. She did as the girl had requested, hugging her waist with both her legs, pushing Kara against her center, creating a wonderful friction that nearly drove her to the edge. “Up, up” she said, desperately and panic fleeted through Kara’s features. Was Cat going to stop her now? She let out a laugh of relief as the woman reached down to the zipper of her dress and let it fall, pooling at her feet. She didn’t have a lot of time to enjoy Kara’s blush at the sight of Cat wearing nothing but a red lace thong, because as soon as she stepped out of the garment, she was pushed down the couch again, enjoying the feeling of Kara’s fingers teasing her entrance. 

“Fuck me” Cat said, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist, setting the pace of their thrusts. Without preamble, the girl pushed two of her fingers inside, making Cat writhe with need, her tits bouncing with every rough thrust. “More…”

“Like this?” Kara said, adding another finger and kissing Cat’s neck with abandonment. And Rao, she could feel Cat’s legs, ankles crossed above her, pushing deeper, demanding for more pressure, always demanding, always asking for everything Kara had… She pushed deeper, stroking the bundle of nerves and feeling her fingers slick with arousal. After hitting her spot with fast and hard strokes, it didn’t take much more for Cat to cum, screaming Kara’s name and pulling her hair, trying to keep some ground, dangerously close to losing herself in the most amazing orgasm she had had.

“Who knew you had it in you, Kara?” Cat said when she came back from her high. She felt a new wave of arousal hit her when she opened her eyes and found Kara licking her fingers clean.

“Like you said, there’s a lot you don’t know about me” she answered playfully, licking Cat’s neck.

“You know what else you should have inside?” Cat taunted, pinching the girl’s nipples and changing their positions. Kara looked at her in complete shock, not even suspecting Cat was strong enough to pull that off.

“What?” she said breathlessly, Cat straddling her lap and rubbing their centers.

“My fingers” Cat answered with a mischievous smile and leaned down to kiss her again.

Kara had many weaknesses. A naked Cat Grant cuming while she rode her hand was the biggest one of all.


End file.
